Moving forward
by Imao
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe have been friends since the beginning of their college years. But when Aubrey finally graduates and leaves Barden to go her own way, how does the redhead deal with the situation? During their last night as roommates, the two girls recall some memories of the best years of their lives.


**Hello again** **Here's a short one-shot that I wrote. It is not Chaubrey, I just wanted to celebrate Chloe and Aubrey's strong friendship because I think it's underrated and I would have loved to see more of it in the movies. Anyway, this is my take on what I think happened at the end of PP1. Also, I'm saying it again but I'd really like it if you would send me prompts. If you have an idea for a one-shot, a theme/storyline/character/specific ship that you want me to write about, do not hesitate to PM me! I need some inspiration… Also, reviews are greatly welcome, as always!**

' _It breaks my heart just watching you do this._ ' Chloe said with a desperate sigh as she let her chin drop into her palm.

It was a sunny Saturday at the end of June. She was sitting cross-legged on Aubrey's bed in the apartment that the two of them shared on campus. The blonde was busy rummaging through her stuff, putting her belongings in order in separate cardboard boxes and throwing away some of the useless trash that had gathered in her drawers over the years. The Bellas had won the championships three weeks earlier and Chloe and Aubrey had finished their final exams. Aubrey had passed with no surprise –she had always had high grades and studied a lot- whereas Chloe had purposely screwed her Russian literature paper in order to repeat her senior year and stay at Barden for the Bellas. And now, her co-captain was packing her stuff and preparing to leave Atlanta to go to Law School in California. Aubrey's mother was supposed to pick her up the next morning and help her move out. Chloe's chest tightened at the thought that she still had one month to go by herself in this apartment before moving in the Bellas' house with Beca, Fat Amy, Stacie and the other girls. Of course she was looking forward to live with her new friends but she couldn't get past the fact that this was the end of four years of living together with Aubrey, her best friend and the first one she had made in college.

During their freshman year, they used to share one of those tiny dorms with a single room and no real bathroom (they had to use the communal showers on the first floor). Chloe remembered how awkward it had been at first, learning to live with a complete stranger in such a small space. Well, not so much for her because she had always been very open and comfortable with her own body, but rather for Aubrey who was an only daughter and had had to get used to this lack of privacy. Fortunately, they had quickly gotten to know each other and after attending a few boozy college parties together, they had broken the ice and become fast friends. Little did she know, at the time, that Aubrey was the one she would go on spending her Barden years with. Chloe wanted to go back to that time when they both still had three more years to go, three more years to sing together, to enjoy each other's company everyday… Their friendship was the soul of this apartment. Without Aubrey, the place would be sad and empty, and as much as she liked it, Chloe dreaded this last month she would be spending here, on her own, left with nothing more than memories.

' _Calm down Chlo, I'm not even gone yet._ ' Aubrey replied jokingly, although the redhead could sense a twinge of regret in her best friend's voice.

Chloe watched her as she emptied her closet, folding her clothes neatly before placing them on the ever-growing pile in her suitcase. The room was becoming less and less Aubrey-esque as the blonde took away every item, every piece of decoration that used to give it character. Seeing the blonde tackle the photos that were hanging on her wall over the bed and around the desk made Chloe's eyes well up with tears. Every colorful piece of memory, every slice of life was pulled off the bland wall one by one. Aubrey's hand froze in mid-air and she turned towards Chloe who was tearing up.

' _Oh no sweetie-_ ' She said, kneeling next to the redhead on the bed, the plump mattress sinking a little under her weight.

She took Chloe's hand in hers and started rubbing her back soothingly with the other. The room and the furniture were almost bare now, except for a few pictures left and bags on the floor, and the sight was too much for Chloe. She had always known Aubrey and she would have to separate eventually, and for a moment she had dared to think that she was okay with this, that she was prepared for it. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Aubrey's empty room, with big boxes full of her friend's possessions scattered all over the place.

' _Don't cry, it's gonna be fine. You'll be with the Bellas now!_ ' Aubrey said with a soft smile in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

' _But I don't want you to leave-_ ' Chloe protested, burying her face in the crook of the blonde's shoulder.

' _Me neither, I'll miss you._ ' Aubrey admitted. The confidence of her habitually clear and unwavering voice faltered into a whisper. ' _But we'll see each other again and I don't intend to disappear._ '

Chloe nodded against Aubrey and hugged the blonde tighter while she patted her back. She sat there, deep in thought, while her best friend took away her last belongings until they were all neatly piled up in boxes. Chloe's throat felt tight and she had a hard time keeping her composure all this time. She reluctantly jumped off the bed to help the blonde carry her stuff out of her bedroom and into the hall, struggling with the heaviest boxes that they moved together, half-lifting, half-pushing across the apartment.

' _Well_ ,' Aubrey said as she finally dropped into the couch, huffing and puffing. ' _How about we make the most of our last night as roommates?_ '

Chloe nodded, pulling her blonde best friend in a side hug.

' _Maybe we could go out tonight? Do you want to go to a club or something?_ 'Aubrey suggested.

The redhead loved parties and clubs, while Aubrey was more into cozy nights at their apartment with only a small group of friends, a few pizza and drinks; Chloe knew her best friend was going out of her way to cheer her up but for once, she didn't want to go out. This was their last evening together before a long time and she wanted to make it just about them.

' _I'd rather stay in tonight. Maybe we could order delivery food and watch a movie?_ ' She said, her voice hopeful as she stared pleadingly into Aubrey's light green eyes.

' _Sure!_ ' The latter replied, beaming. ' _Not gonna lie, I was kinda hoping you would say that._ '

The both of them spent the evening slumped on the couch, watching Edward Scissorhands while eating curry pizza. It had been Aubrey's favorite movie ever since Chloe had practically forced her to watch it with her, way back during their freshman year. By the end of the movie, Chloe was yawning and her eyes were starting to close of their own accord. Her face was gradually drooping against the blonde's left shoulder and the redhead jerked up several times, trying not to fall asleep. Aubrey snorted in amusement.

' _Okay, we should probably go to bed._ ' She said when the ending credits started rolling. ' _You look worn out and I could use some sleep as well after today…_ '

Both girls stood up from the couch and headed towards their respective rooms, but Aubrey stopped in her tracks, suddenly remembering she had stripped her bed from the sheets.

' _Can I sleep in your room Chlo?_ ' She asked, knowing that the redhead wouldn't mind.

As expected, Chloe nodded in agreement. This wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed. Hell, they had even showered together once –although intoxicated and with their underwear on- after a particularly boozy night at the Trebles', so this wouldn't be new.

Chloe stripped from her clothes and put her pajamas on before lying on her bed, deep in thought. She was joined by Aubrey a few minutes later. The temperature in the room was already too hot from the weather, so they didn't bother with covers.

' _I can't believe you're moving out…_ ' Chloe said sadly, staring at the ceiling and trying to fight the tingling in her tired eyes. ' _It's going to be a long month alone here before I can be with the Bellas._ '

The redhead had applied for several summer jobs and had finally been hired to work in a nice little restaurant not far from campus, starting from July, 1st. She hoped it would prevent her from feeling too lonely after Aubrey's departure.

' _I know, but I'll try to call as much as I can. And I'll probably manage to make it back here for a few days before the start of next year so I can see all of you again before we all get busy!_ '

The thought of Aubrey coming back to Barden, even just for a couple of nights, cheered Chloe up a little. She was already planning raging parties at the Bellas' house in her head. The redhead smiled absent-mindedly at the idea of spending more time with her best friend in the future. She felt her eyes close and her brain slowly drifting into a light slumber before Aubrey's voice pulled her from the sleepy state she was in.

' _Think about all the memories we have in this place!_ ' The blonde chimed in. ' _Remember when we first moved in and we barely had any furniture? We spent the first months sleeping on mattresses on the floor and our first couch was built out of wooden crates…_ '

' _Oh yeah, that was primitive…_ ' Chloe giggled, recalling the soreness she had experienced in her back from such an uncomfortable bed.

' _Oh_ , and _last year, when you burned green beans and the whole apartment smelled like a volcano for two days!_ '

' _You're still not over this huh? I see… how about the very first time you got shit drunk and I had to fall asleep to the sweet sound of you emptying your guts in the toilet?_ '

' _Oh yeah…_ ' Aubrey admitted, snickering. ' _That was not my finest moment._ _But in my defense, if I remember correctly, it was the same night I caught you and Tom going at it against the kitchen counter so that explains a lot._ '

Chloe's laugh faltered as blurry, alcohol-induced images of that night resurfaced. They had held a small party at their apartment at the beginning of their senior year and she was still dating Tom at the time. The redhead's face heated up when she recalled Aubrey walking in on them during a very intense make out session that involved an inappropriate amount of fabric to cover their bodies.

' _True._ ' She said, clearing her throat. ' _Can't count how many times you made me polish the kitchen counter after that._ '

Silence fell again as they both drifted towards other happy, funny, embarrassing or even sad memories that they had in that apartment. Chloe remembered the day she had learned about her grandmother's death during their sophomore year. Aubrey had been there to support her through it, cheer her up and deal with her mood the following weeks, during which she had been depressed and grieving. She also remembered how the blonde had decided to stay with her at Barden during Easter break a few years ago instead of spending the holidays at her father's, just for the sake of helping her study for her biology final. In the dark, her hand reached for Aubrey's. She found her best friend's fingers and squeezed hard, trying to convey how much she loved her without having to speak.

' _I'll miss you so much…_ ' The blonde said, her voice low as a whisper in the overheated room.

Chloe rubbed her thumb over Aubrey's knuckles as an answer before letting go of her hand and shifting in the bed to snuggle against her pillow.

' _Good night, Bree._ ' She breathed out.


End file.
